


A Shot In The Dark

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Spirit mates [2]
Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Delirium, Delusions, F/F, lots of fun here, oops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say that Hannah hated the feeling of being a spirit.<br/>Or rather, she loathed, detested, abhorred, and hated with every fiber of her being... that.<br/>But of course, knowing her luck and the desires of man, it wasn't going to last long when she wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvia_Phenora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/gifts).



It wasn’t raining, but it was dark, and I was tired. The dreams hadn’t stopped since last Tuesday, when Silvia had moved in.  
It wasn’t her fault. I had been excited for this for two whole weeks, time I used to set up and undo the damage Jackie had caused. But she seemed to be intent on causing more.  
That night in particular had been one about being locked out without Silvia there to save me. I still feared that would happen. A time when I’d lose myself to that spirit.  
Her method was terrible, but her motive was mostly good. She just needed help.  
Help I couldn’t give.   
I wanted to help, I knew, but if she wouldn’t let me sleep, then there wasn’t a way. The day of David’s wedding crept closer. Day by day, until it was finally just a week away. Enough time to RSVP, but I still hardly thought it would be a good idea. Perhaps it could be an issue, causing me another stupid flashback to being locked out of my own body. I hated that. I hated the feeling of everything passing through me. Sometimes it was good to pass through things, but it always felt so strange, being a spirit.  
Silvia could feel my nervousness. The wonderful girl asked me if I needed a break. I, in fact, did, and told her so with a simple nod.  
A trip in the Airstream as we decided whether or not we should go to the wedding. I still wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but I went along.  
We were driving for ages as we tried to get to the nearest place to visit. We finally set up for the night in a trailer park near a wooden area, reminding me of home. I didn’t want to be home, not when it still smelled of mold.   
We stayed up for a while, watching Doctor Who together, until finally we both fell asleep on each other instead of watching the Doctor and Rose Tyler nearly kissing once again.  
I felt myself falling in an instant, as I could see instantly something else: A face. Jackie. The spirit girl. She grinned at me.  
“It’s time, you know. You’re not escaping this time.”  
“This isn’t real,” I stated flatly. Just as I had before. She laughed.  
“So you think.”  
I shot upright, and looked outside. It was still dark. My watch said that it was about one in the morning. Great. Too early to wake up Silvia. I gently scooted out of the way of her head, resting her down on the couch, and stood up, looking outside.  
A loud noise–A wolf? Or was that a scream?– caught my ear, and I jumped. Silvia didn’t even notice in her slumber. Great. Just great. Silvia never did wake up early…  
I shoved on a pair of tennis shoes (my mostly white/brown ones, which were caked with dirt and wear) and snatched my phone, turning on the flashlight as I started walking into the woods.  
I hadn’t been thinking straight then, mostly due to lack of sleep, but it makes perfect sense to me now how much of an idiot I was being. Walking into a wood at night, alone, when I’ve been having issues with a spirit for weeks on end? That’s pure horror movie logic.  
But I did it. And I regretted it once I got lost.  
Left, left, left, right, left, right, left, straight for two years… I didn’t have a clue where I was before long at all.   
I dropped to the ground, checking the time once again. 1:27. Ugh… I hated being up so early, but I was just trying to find out what was going on. I placed my head in my hands. I could use GPS, but that would cost data, and I needed that for music and ideas… I didn’t have a chance to get back alone, anyways. I didn’t even know where we had parked.  
I curled up tighter, and didn’t even notice what was going on in front of me.  
The feeling, though, was unavoidable, and the voice right after was even more obvious.  
“Hello, miss Hannah!”  
“Shut up and leave me alone, Jackie.”  
Jackie did not shut up. I didn’t expect her to. She seemed to grab me by the shoulders, shoving me out and taking my rightful place in that body.  
She immediately took off with my phone, leaving me dazed and confused as my eyes readjusted to the darkness and my body (Er… not-body? Weird as heck, that’s what it was!) readjusted to the fact that it was no longer material. I touched the space on my wrist where my watch should be, and luckily there was a sort of ghosty watch there. 1:30. I wanted to curl up and cry once again. My every nightmare was this. Her coming back. Being lost. No one knowing…  
I had to get back. Silvia needed the real me. She needed to have the real me on her side. After all, that… Fake me… would just tear her apart in the end, if she wasn’t useful.  
I kept silent. It wouldn’t be easy. After all, I needed to go back to her. She was always my goal. Silvia…  
I pressed onward, wandering through the woods, trying to find my way back. It wasn’t like it was easy. It felt like more than years. Ages. Decades, of just “tree.” “Tree.” “TREE.”  
It took me all that time to both sleep for a bit and then figure out that I could just fly up and over it all and find my way out that easily. By that point, my watch already said that it was 10 in the morning. I got up above the trees, looking for the airstream, and found it after a moment.  
It was already driving away.  
She hadn’t even noticed a thing…  
I forced myself to press on, following it as quickly as I could. It wasn’t fast enough to get close enough to hear anything, just close enough to see one thing: She was sleeping in the backseat, like nothing happened. I had to stop and rest at about lunch, but it wasn’t a quick enough rest to stop them before they took off as well.  
I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t catch up. Not in time to catch up around meal times, not enough to not be nearly asleep on the inside, and I could feel the time catching up with me.  
I only had hours left at that point. I could feel every minute ticking past me, taking a toll on my feelings inside.  
It was all her fault. It was all that stupid Jackie’s fault.  
But I couldn’t just do nothing and wait for those three last hours to tick by.  
They finally stopped at about 11 at another trailer park. I had to hurry, and I knew it. I only had two and a half hours now. Too little time. I had to hurry, before she got me down…  
I already was down, though. I felt tired as heck. The time was impossibly late, and it felt like I couldn’t do this in time.  
A figure exited, preparing to do… something. I never could exactly say what we did with the airstream. Silvia always told me what we had to do, I just followed what she said. Just like, it seemed, that figure was doing.  
Jackie.  
I bristled, glaring at her, and charged in. I grabbed her, trying to force her to notice me. She screamed. “Silvia! Something’s here!”  
“Hannah, are you–?” she froze. “What… Which one…” There was a pause as we stared at her, her pretending to not see me yet. I swallowed, trying to avoid the blurriness in my way.  
Silvia swallowed as well. “Tell me something only we’d know.”  
Jackie went into a long story, talking about Case Files, Jacob, Diana, and Alex. I fell to the ground, trying to remain conscious. Why was everything blurry? I tried to check the time, but the time was closer to a red blur than numbers. I squinted. 11:15.  
“…pears… Vatican cameos…” I muttered. Two of our long-term trust passwords. Some of the only things I could think of.  
Silvia stopped for a minute, and looked between us.  
Finally, she leaped forwards, grabbing Jackie– Or at least, attempting to. Jackie dodged backwards, smiling slightly, and immediately ran off into the area, weaving between the airstreams. I tried to give chase, but instead I just fell to the ground.  
“Hannah…?” she asked. I coughed into an ethereal elbow.  
“I’m fine. Just… go…” I tried to say.  
Silvia started running, and I forced myself to follow her along, stumbling the whole way. Jackie cut her arm on an airstream, but she didn’t stop moving.   
Finally, we got her cornered. All three of us were panting for air, but Silvia stepped forward.  
“I’m Hannah, Silvy..” Jackie tried. Silvia didn’t listen, and shot out a leg, kicking the body’s leg hard.  
SNAP.  
I tried to not act like I noticed the sound, which wasn’t hard, as I felt dead. I stumbled forward as Jackie was forced out by the pain. I grabbed the body back, merging in an instant, and immediately felt the pain.  
I couldn’t breathe, in more ways than one. The pain. The pushing. My mind couldn’t take it. I could still feel the urge of her in the air. I tried to rake my fingernails into her, into the remainder of her in my own body, and I found myself passing out on the ground.  
I could hear something in my dream as I looked through dead-seeming eyes. Silvia and Jackie.  
“Do you know what you’ve done, now?”  
“Miss Hannah’s…?”  
“She’s destroying herself because of you.”  
“…I didn’t…”  
“I know. You’re just a child. But just know… You can’t do that. Please.”  
“Can I just… watch the wedding?”  
“We’ll go. But you can’t take a body for it.”  
I couldn’t say a word, as I was only there in spirit.  
But I hoped she had learned something. Even if I couldn’t get rid of her, which I still wanted to, I still had to, I still needed to, I still had to–!  
I couldn’t think straight, and it was all because of her.


End file.
